This invention relates to locking devices and particularly to locking devices for manhole covers.
It is not uncommon that substantial amount of communication equipment and cable are placed underground. Access to this equipment and cable is usually provided by manholes to allow authorized persons to operate and maintain such underground equipment and cable. In order to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to such equipment and interfere with the proper operation thereof or use the equipment in an unauthorized manner, the access openings, or manholes, have been provided with manhole covers of substantial weight. Unfortunately, despite their heavy weight, such unauthorized entry has not been altogether prevented. Further, manhole covers are, at times, an object of theft. By locking manholes, unauthorized entry and manhole cover theft can be minimized.